Hey There, Sammy
by H. L. Hunter
Summary: A pair of bright, sparkling blue eyes blinked open and looked up to meet Dean's. "Daddy?" The boy said, then looked at Cas. "Papa?" Cas gave a smile, resting his exhausted head back on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked in awe at his son. "Hey there, Sammy." (Destiel fanfic, Rated T for a few words and a bit of blood)
1. Hey There, Sammy

(A/N: I am only on Season 5, so not all facts will be right. Also, this is a bit of an AU where Lucifer hadn't been freed from Hell, but Sam stopped with the Demon Blood. Admittedly this is not one of my best fan-fictions but I'm happy that I wrote it)

God did not create all the Angels. God created the Archangels, and the Archangels created the Higher Angels and so on down the line. When a new Angel or Archangel is created, using Grace given to the, by God, they are created as what a human would call a mere child. They grow up in Heaven with another Angel or Archangel as their Guardian – not necessarily the one who created them in the case of the Angels - learning the ways of the Angels and of God. At some point in their lives an Angel or Archangel must create a new Angel, it was a natural thing in Heaven.

Most angels knew who it was that created them. Castiel didn't, but he was never one to think about it. His Guardian whilst he grew up in Heaven was Gabriel, the Archangel. All his life Castiel never had really thought about creating an Angel, one he would take care of and be the guardian of, but this was mostly because he was a bit busy.

First, he had pulled the Righteous Man Dean Winchester from hell. Next there was the 66 seals that were bring broken. Lucifer almost rising, Castiel slowly falling, both from Heaven and in Love, and many more things had just taken up all his time that he never thought about it. Not to mention a certain Winchester taking up most of his spare time.

Actually, it was Dean who had brought the subject to Castiel's mind.

Dean and Cas had been sitting on a bench in a park one day as they waited for Sam to return with their lunch. It was a summer day and in front of them was a playground where kids were having fun playing. Castiel had been playing a game on his phone that Dean had showed to him, Brick Breaker, whilst his right hand had been interlaced with Dean's left. When Castiel looked up from his game, he found Dean watching the children as that played. "Dean are you alright?" Cas asked the man, watching as Dean snapped from his gaze and turned to face the Angel. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine Cas." Dean replied, but he didn't really look it. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Castiel inquired, shuffling closer to the Righteous Man so that they almost sat shoulder to shoulder. Dean glanced back to the playground. "I was just thinking about how I would cope if there was a mini me running about the place." Dean said, a small chuckle escaping from his lips. Castiel gave a smile, leaning his head on the taller man's shoulder whilst Dean rested his head on Cas', placing a kiss to the Angel's head as he did.

Now before you start asking questions, yes Castiel and Dean are together. They had been ever since an incident including what was meant to be a simple salt-and-burn where Dean (Who was alone since Sam was with Bobby working a different case) was close to being killed by the ghost. If Cas hadn't appeared and saved him, he would have been. Castiel almost lost it as he helped Dean to the motel room he was staying at and as he helped patch Dean up. A small argument and a couple of emotional confessions later, the two of them found each other lying on the motel bed, snuggled up tight as Dean slept and Castiel watched over him. This was the beginning of their official relationship which earned Sam $20 from Bobby.

Anyway, back to the story. Hearing what Dean said had gotten Castiel thinking. He knew that, if he could, Dean would have settled down for the Apple-Pie life with his brother and Castiel a long time ago. And admittedly the hunting had died down a bit. Now the three of them only really hunted every now and again. They all lived up at Bobby's with the old hunter, who was more than happy to accept them. Dean had started an auto-repair shop in Bobby's junk yard, Sam became a major contact for all hunters when it came to information on hunts and Castiel still did his job as an angel. But all of Cas' free time was spent with the Winchesters, more specifically Dean. Whilst this wasn't exactly the Apple-Pie life, it was as close as they would ever get to it. Since they had settled down, for now, Castiel had noticed how Dean would look at young children and how he would be around them, acting playfully and friendly. Dean was great with kids and Cas could see, even Sam and Bobby could see, that Dean wanted a kid of his own.

Dean would never bring up the subject, but Castiel knew. That day when they were sitting in the park had Cas make up his mind. He wanted Dean to have a child of his own, someone he could bring up to be the son or daughter he always wanted to have. How? Now that was the more difficult question Adopting would lead to legal matters which Castiel couldn't do on his own and Dean would never agree to. Especially because they're hunters, and there is no way the Care Workers would let a child live in a house like Bobby's.

But Castiel knew there was another option. This option needed no legal requirements and this way would lead to Dean having a child who was like him. A lot like him in looks as well as personality and traits. Whilst his siblings would probably kick him out of heaven for it, Castiel had decided that he would face the consequences that would arise. It was the right thing to do, and Cas knew that. The angel had been snapped from his thoughts when Sam had arrived with two burgers and a salad.

* * *

That night, whilst the house lay still in sleep, Castiel silently slipped out and flew off back to heaven. He knew what to do. The angel took a little bit of his grace, his 'Mojo' as Dean would refer to it as, and he began to create.

* * *

The next morning, a rainy Sunday morning, Dean awoke to find that Castiel wasn't there. It struck Dean as odd, since the Angel – _his_ angel- was always there in the morning cuddled up next to him. At first, Dean had thought that maybe he had gotten an early start to the morning, or that Heaven had called him back, so Dean just got up, got dressed and went downstairs.

Downstairs, he found Sammy drinking coffee and reading a book whilst Bobby was cooking bacon. But Castiel was nowhere to be found. "Hey Dean, where's Cas?" Sam asked, picking up the coffee pot and pouring a mug for Dean. The older Winchester simply shrugged and sat down at the table, accepting the mug of 'Wakey-Wakey juice' (That was its new name, it wasn't called coffee anymore to Dean) "Dunno. He weren't there when I woke up. Maybe Heaven needed him?" He suggested, not really believing what he had said himself. Cas was always there in the morning, whether Heaven had needed him or not. "I'm sure he's just doing his job. He is an angel after all." Bobby said, placing a bacon sandwich on a plate for Dean which he graciously accepted.

All morning and all afternoon passed and there was no sign of Cas. Anywhere. Dean tried not to think about it too much, but it lingered in his mind all the time. The rain hadn't stopped at all that day. Countless times Dean, Sam and Bobby have had to fix a leak in the kitchen because of the heavy downpour from outside.

At some point during the late afternoon, Bobby had gone to meet up with an old hunter friend of his and Sam had left to go on a date with a girl he met at a local coffee shop. Dean hadn't caught much info on her other than her name was Holly and she was a Librarian. Dean had done a whole lot of teasing before Sam left. Now that he was alone, Dean found himself missing Cas even more. Yeah it had only been a day, but the fact that Dean didn't know where he was made him quite worried. What if he was hurt?

Dean had actually become very protective over Cas. Although he is an Angel who was invincible except to an angel blade (As far as Dean was aware), Dean always felt better when he knew that Cas was safe and sound. He felt better when Cas was with him. Years of having to protect Sammy had made Dean afraid of losing the ones he loved, and Cas was definitely no acceptation to this.

 _THUD!_ Dean shot up like a meerkat when he heard the loud thud coming from the front door. The Winchester got up and approached the door, his guard up and a knife ready in his hand. Better safe than sorry. Dean looked through the peephole. In a split second the door was thrown open and the person on the other side was pulled into the house and into Dean's arms, his lips crashing against the other persons. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity before Dean pulled away and threw his arms around the other person in a very tight hug. "Where have you been?" Dean asked, pulling away to look into the piercing blue eyes that stared back into his forest green ones. It was only now that Dean truly got a good look at Castiel.

Castiel was battered, bloodied and bruised. His very pale face made the fresh cuts that oozed crimson red blood all along his face and neck stand out even more. A larger red patch stained Cas' shirt and there were multiple deep cuts all along his hands. His left leg had a clear limp and a small pool of blood had formed under his foot. Castiel himself looked like he was about to pass out any moment then, from pain or exhaustion Dean did not know, and his breaths were ragged and sharp. Without thinking, Dean picked the Angel up in his arms and rushed to the Living Room where he laid Cas down on the old, and quite frankly crap, sofa and rushed to fetch the med-kit.

When he returned, he found Castiel looking at him as he clutched something close to his chest. It was the first time Dean had noticed that Cas had anything in his arms at all. The hunter kneeled at his angel's side. "What are you holding?" He asked, causing Cas to look up and once again meet his hunter's eyes. Moving the tan trench coat ever so slightly, Cas revealed something that was hidden before. Hidden both by the coat and by his Mojo.

A boy, no older than five years old, lay curled up against Castiel's chest. He had dark brown, almost black hair that twisted messily, slight freckles along the bridge of his nose and a small gap between his front teeth which could be seen through his slightly parted mouth. The young boy wore a yellow plaid shirt, dark blue denim dungarees and white trainers with white socks. He appeared to be sleeping, the steady rise and fall of his chest proving this thought.

Castiel sat up, but instantly regretted it as pain visibly shot through his entire body. Dean helped him to lay back down. "Stay still, you've suffered enough already." Dean whispered to his angel as he began to work on the still bleeding cuts. No questions were asked, but instead Dean focused on healing Cas. The questions would be asked later when Cas was feeling better. Dean made quick work on Cas' face wounds, wincing himself every time Castiel did. Cas' leg was the worst: broken in three places at the least. Dean managed to get it back into place and made a splint for it, wrapping it up as carefully as possible. "You're gonna need to move him, sweetheart. I need to heal that wound on your chest." Said Dean as he eyes the slowly growing patch of red on Cas' chest again. Cas moved the little boy, who did not wake, but he refused to let him go. An emotion Dean knew all too well had graced Cas' face: Fear.

After about half an hour of patching up Cas, Dean found himself sitting on a chair next to the sofa, his left hand gripping Cas' left tight as his right hand gently stroked the Angel's forehead. "What happened to you, Cas?" He asked quietly, enjoying the peace whilst it lasted. Castiel opened his eyes and looked up, before looking away. He mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Dean asked.

"They took it." Cas repeated, eyes coming back into contact with Dean's. "It's gone." No further explanation was needed, they'd had this conversation before.

 _"_ _Cas, what would happen if you didn't have your Mojo anymore?"_

 _"_ _I would fall to Earth and become a human. I would require the same things humans need and feel the same emotions humans do. Not like Anna, though, I would remain in this vessel."_

 _"_ _That's good. I like you in this vessel."_

"Why? How?" Dean asked. A simple gaze led to more questions. "Him?" Dean questioned, looking towards the young boy who still lay fast asleep on Castiel's chest. "Yes." Castiel said, his voice breaking ever so slightly as he was still rather worn out. "He is an Angel, a Newgrace. I used my Grace to create him." A quizzical look meant Cas needed to explain further. "Father did not create all the Angels. He created the Archangels, who created the Higher Angels and so on. An Angel uses Grace given to them by God to create a new Angel, which grows up from a mere child in Heaven." With this, Dean nodded in understanding.

"What does he have to do with you losing your Grace?" Dean asked, shuffling closer to his Angel. "I used my own Grace to create him." Castiel explained as he held the little boy closer and a bit tighter. "It is forbidden. The Higher Angels came and they… punished me for what I had done. One of the Angels, Bethany, she was the one who took my Grace…" Cas closed his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to stop the memory from replaying in his mind.

 _The Angel collapsed to the white floor of Heaven, the wounds inflicted on him scarring his true form and his vessel. Five angels surrounded him, one being a tall woman who had her arms crossed before her. "What you have done goes against everything Father has ever taught us." She said, "But you knew that, didn't you? And you knew the consequences." Castiel weakly looked up at her and glared, his arms protectively holding the new angel, shielding him from harm. "Bethany, what should be done about the Newgrace?" one of the other Angels asked. Bethany thought on the matter, before kneeling down in front of Castiel. "I liked you Castiel. Today just seems to be your lucky day. The Newgrace will stay with you. You have one chance. If he crosses our path, you know what will happen." Bethany stood up, pulling Castiel up with her, and the next thing Cas knew was that he was falling, wings useless to help him._

"I used the last of my Grace to keep his hidden when I landed here on Earth. I fell about ten miles from here and walked back home." Castiel finished explaining the events that occurred and Dean? Well let's just say that Dean was pissed. His grip tightened on Cas' hand "You'll both be safe here. I promise none of those assholes will find you." He said, leaning down to place a kiss onto Cas' forehead. There would have been worse words, Dean would have showed his anger and probably punched a wall if it wasn't for the fact that the Angel he loved was lying on the sofa looking like he was going to drop dead any moment.

"So, he's yours?" Dean asked, but Cas shook his head. "Not mine. Ours." He corrected. Startled, Dean pulled away from Cas ever so slightly. "I know how much you have wanted a child of your own. We've all seen it, ever since we settled down from hunting." Castiel lifted a hand and weakly placed it on Dean's shoulder, in the same place where that hand print still remained. "When I raised you from Hell, I gave you a small part of my Grace. It's-"

"-why you used your own Grace to create him." Dean finished, realisation and shock plastering his face clear as day.

Castiel, the Angel of the Lord that Dean love more than anything in the world, gave up his Grace to make him happy.

Looking back at the little Boy Castiel held so dearly Dean noticed something he hadn't before. He looked a lot like Dean had when he was that age. The hair was darker, and Dean never had a gap between his teeth, but that wasn't the point.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Dean said with a smile as he leaned down again and kissed Castiel square on the lips, feeling the light stubble rub across his chin. "But you really didn't have to do all this." Dean finished when he pulled away for air. Castiel just simply smiled and moved ever so slightly to give Dean another kiss. "It was my choice. And I'm happy I did it." He said. The little boy shuffled ever so slightly before settling again, snuggling into Cas even more.

"Can… Can I hold him?" Dean asked, a bit nervous as he did. "He's your child." Cas replied, moving slowly and VERY carefully – since he is still in pain – to allow Dean to lift the little boy out of Cas' arms. "He's OUR child, Baby." Dean said with a smile as Cas blushed at the pet name. Almost three years of them being together and Cas still blushed at the pet names.

Cautiously, as to not wake him, Dean sat the little boy on his lap. Something seemed to spark inside of the hunter as he held the lad close to his chest. A connection, a bond. A Profound Bond. A smile etched its way onto Dean's face. His thoughts were dragged from the bubba back to Castiel when he found the former Angel sitting up properly, holding one hand on the arm of the sofa and the other on his chest as he breathed deeply. "Cas, be careful!" Dean said, worry and slight panic lacing his tone as he moved from the chair to the sofa so he could hold Castiel close. Cas seemed to melt into the warmth of the hug. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas." Came his reply.

"When will he wake up?" Dean asked as he loosened his grip on Castiel. The Angel, no _Former_ Angel, looked up from where his head lay on Dean's shoulder. "Soon. He just needs to rest." Cas explained, a bit exhausted himself. Dean gave a nod, noting the tiredness on Cas' face. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Dean suggested, but Cas just shook his head. "I wanna see him wake up." Cas argued, and Dean didn't argue back.

A question popped into Dean's mind. "What's his name?" He asked, looking at the still sleeping form in his arms. "He doesn't have one. But I think you have one in mind." Cas replied. A shuffle in Dean's arms alerted the couple, who both sat up (For Cas, as best as he could so with the pain in his chest and Dean's arm around him). A pair of bright, sparkling blue eyes blinked open and looked up to meet Dean's. "Daddy?" The boy said, then looked at Cas. "Papa?" Cas gave a smile, resting his exhausted head back on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked in awe at his son.

"Hey there, Sammy."


	2. A Year Later

"Lunch is ready!" A voice shouted out from the Kitchen. The pitter patter of footsteps running in from the back garden could be heard throughout the house as a five year old boy in a plaid shirt and dungarees took his seat at the table. "Hey there, squirt!" Bobby said as he placed a plate with a sandwich and an apple on it in front of the boy. "Hey, Grandpa!" The boy replied as he took a bite from his lunch.

Sam walked in from the living room and hung up the phone. "Hi Uncle Sammy!" The little boy said with a mouth full of food and a beaming smile on his face. "Hey there, Kiddo." Sam said as he sat down next to him. Bobby handed Sam a plate with some salad on it. "Thanks Bobby." He said and dug in. "When's Bibbles gonna come over for movie night again?" The little boy asked, causing Sam to chuckle. "Soon, kiddo. Soon. I didn't know you like Holly that much." He said as Dean walked into the room and sat down, wiping his hands on an old rag.

"Hey, if it isn't my two favourite Sammys!" Dean said with a bright grin plastered all over his face. The little boy, Sammy, grinned a goofy grin back at Dean. "Hi Daddy, where's Papa?" He asked as a now-familiar sound of _Clink! Stomp! Stomp!_ came from down the hallway. Everyone turned just as Castiel came walking under the arch of the door. "Hey." He said, walking slowly to take his seat next to Dean. Dean got up and helped Cas to his seat, taking the crutch from the former Angel's hand and placing it behind the chair.

OK, so Cas' broken leg was broken in more than three places. A LOT more. Doctors said it would take a lot longer than they originally thought to heal. It took half a year for the bone to heal properly, and it was still sore almost six months after that.

"Hi Papa!" Sammy said, giving his Papa a tight hug. Castiel grunted but smiled. "Careful there, bubba. Papa's got a sore chest, remember?" Cas said as his voice went a little wheezy.

And the injury to Castiel's chest from those bloody angels left him a bit more injured than anyone thought in the long run. But he was getting better, slowly but surely.

Sammy, little Sammy that is, leaned up and gave his Papa a kiss on the cheek. "You'll get better, Papa." He said, before moving to give Dean a kiss on the cheek and both Sam and Bobby a hug, then he grabbed his apple and ran back out into the garden to play. Bobby walked over and placed two plate down on the table, both with Bacon and Cheese burgers on them. "Thanks Bobby." Dean said, picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it. Bobby gave a smile, leaving the room when his phone went off in his pocket.

"Cas, the hospital called. They said they'd like to see you next week on Thursday to check on how you're doing." Sam said as he finished off his salad. Castiel gave a faint smile to Sam as the younger Winchester Brother walked off. Dean reached out and held Cas' hand. "You OK? You haven't touched your lunch?" He said, concern in his eyes. Cas turned to look at the man he loved and gave him a smile too. "I'm fine. I just…" Trailing off, the former angel took a deep breath before turning and facing Dean properly. He looked around, just to make sure they were alone, before he spoke. "Father spoke to me." Castiel said, joy clear in his voice. Dean's eyes widened. "He did? That's great! What did he say?"

"He apologised for not answering my prayers sooner." Cas explained before pausing for a moment, then he continued. "He said he's proud of me. Proud of what I did. He told me that I was a true Angel for making you happy." With tears of joy in his eyes, Cas glanced out of the window at where his son was playing in his makeshift and unfinished treehouse. "Father said that he'd like to meet little Sammy." Cas said, turning back to face Dean. "But he also said that it's up to you."

Dean lifted a hand to wipe away the tears from his Angel's eyes. That very same hand gripped Cas' left hand, fiddling with the golden ring that enclosed Cas' finger. "I don't see why not." Dean said with his signature Dean smile. Dean may not have believed in God before, but he was still Cas' father and the Grandfather of Dean's son. So who was he to say no to letting them meet? Cas couldn't help but smile brighter than he had in a long time, leaning in to kiss Dean right on the lips. "Thank you." He said, placing lots of little kisses all over Dean's face before he grabbed his crutch as quickly as possible and headed for the back door. "Sammy! We're gonna go and meet your Pipa!" Dean heard Cas say as he leant back on his chair, his right hand messing about with the identical golden ring on his left hand.

Dean was happy. Castiel was happy as a Human. Little Sammy was happy with his family. Big Sammy was happy with his girlfriend, Holly. Bobby was happy with having everyone around. Dean had the perfect Apple-Pie life around him, just it was the Winchester Way.

And none of this would have been possible if Dean hadn't wanted a kid.


End file.
